Communications network providers offer defined data allocations to subscribers in exchange for payment. Such data allocations may be in the form of pre-paid data allocations and/or post-paid data allocations. In some cases, data allocations define the limits on access to the communications network by the subscriber's communications devices and/or bandwidth provided to the communications devices.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever appropriate, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.